Dragon ball Apology
by AnniChoc
Summary: Que pasaria si cuando Démigra al escaparse de la grieta y poseer a Toki-toki city, crea una nueva línea de tiempo. Como cambiara la historia en el universo 7 Una Bulma se enbarca en la busqueda de las dragon balls pero que diferencia tendra un hecho de su infancia en el actual tiempo... ¿Un goku con mucha mas fuerza? ¿Una bulma patrullera de galactica? ¿un mirai trunks confundido?


_Aclaración esto ocurre en una línea temporal que se creó por culpa de Démigra.  
Esta historia tiene una fuerte influencia en Dragon ball Xenoverse y Dragon Ball online así como el canon oficial de la serie, por lo que no pienso agregar personajes que nos son canonicos he intentare adaptar las cosas lo mejor que pueda, claro dejando el hecho de que muchas cosas cambiaran como actitudes de personajes ya que como han vivido en contextos diferentes a la historia original tienen una personalidad diferente xd dígase Bulma y otra cosa esto no es un universo paralelo, es una línea de tiempo diferente no es lo mismo, no estoy haciendo un fanfic del universo 6 de dragon ball super xd bueno en fin disfrute…  
No Soy propietaria de Dragon ball ni de su universo, todo esto pertenece a Akira Toriyama yo solo estoy inventando una nueva historia._

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

 **Ciudad Toki-toki**

Démigra el auto-proclamado dios demonio, habiendo escapado de la grieta, donde la Kaio shin del tiempo lo había encerrado, se apodero del nido del tiempo convirtiendo al búho Toki-Toki en una píldora para comérselo y así pasar a Toki-Toki City y poder rehacer la historia a su antojo.  
Aun así un guardián junto con la ayuda de Son Goku, logro hacerle frente a este villano, aun que este demonio se apodero los guerreros z, incluso al líder de la patrulla del tiempo Mirai Trunks. El guerrero después de una ardua batalla logro con un Kame-Hame-Ha espíritu z, gracias a la ayuda de los guerreros z, asesinar a Démigra, pero a pesar de que ser derrotado, Démigra y su intento de cambiar el futuro habían logrado abrir una grieta, formándose así una nueva línea de tiempo donde la historia seria reconstruida…

 _Año 738_

En el cielo del planeta tierra, no inclusive de todo el universo 7 se pudieron ver extrañas grietas que iban y venían provocando extraños sucesos en la tierra y el universo en general, aun así en el planeta tierra era muy de noche y solo los trasnochados y de sueño malo pudieron percatarse.  
Dentro de la corporación capsula, todo parecía en calma, se sentían ruidos provenientes desde las afueras pero nadie hacia caso a excepción de una pequeña niña genio de 5 años que había despertado para ir al baño, cuando se dirigía a acostarse pudo percatarse de aquellos sucesos y ruidos provenientes desde afuera de su hogar, inquieta por su latente curiosidad corrió a la ventana de su habitación y abrió la ventana encontrándose con múltiples grietas que se esparcían en el cielo mostrando diferentes escenas, en algunas podía ver la imagen de una chica parecida a ella pero mayor, entre otras más la que más le llamo la atención era la que parecía más irreal, donde un extraño ser de orejas puntiagudas y cabello rojo combatía con un extraño guerrero, mientras dos guerreros a su fondo combatían a la par con sus resplandecientes cabellos dorados que alcanzaban su cintura, Bulma quedo impresionada por aquello que se veía tan irreal, pero no fueron ni más de 2 minutos en que las grietas en el cielo se dispersaron, pero solo eso basto para que la pequeña Bulma quedara impresionada con curiosidad y muchas dudas respecto a que seria, ganándole el suelo y ya habiendo desaparecido hasta la última grieta la pequeña niña se fue a dormir esperando poder responder sus preguntas al otro día, lo que no sabía Bulma era que dentro de un año aquello que pensaba un sueño se proclamaría como una verdad absoluta.

 **En toki-toki city**

Después de haber derrotado a Démigra la paz se había establecido nuevamente en Toki-yoki city y todos estaban celebrando mientras Mirai Trunks les contaba las hazañas que el guerrero y Goku habían hecho para poder derrotar al dios demonio, la Kaio shin del tiempo se despedía de Goku comentándole que siempre sería bienvenido a ese lugar y así la celebración continuo tanto que Bills el dios de la destrucción junto con Wiss habían aparecido para darse cuenta que el demonio había sido derrotado, y así todo parecía estar en paz, aun que en los pensamientos de Mirai Trunks, sabía que la paz nunca era para siempre y menos si Towa aun seguía rondando por ahí intentando reparar a Mira, para seguir intentando cambiar el tiempo o algo incluso peor, pero sabía que tenían la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos, solo necesitaban estar atentos a cualquier alteración que se produjera. Pero ni él ni la Kaio shin sabían que aquel incidente con Démigra si había alterado el tiempo de alguna manera creando así una nueva línea de tiempo.

* * *

Bueno doy comienzo a esta extraña historia que se me ocurrió por culpa de muchas cosas en fin espero traer pronto el primer episodio si no lo termino de subir hoy mismo hahaha en fin.

Gracias por leer déjeme saber su opinión c: y espero mejorar mi escritura xD


End file.
